Eric's Return Chapter 4: The Orb of Sacred Shadow Kids
Eric's Return Chapter 4: The Orb of Sacred Shadow Kids Written by Dk64rules Return to [[Eric's Return to the Quest|'the page hub']]? Part 1: Conscious One Eric: Wh...What? Where am I? Kiara: Merevelous said for us to- Eric: Merevelous?! You spoke with him? Where is he?! Oh, I wanna just- John: No need. Merevelous is good now. He helped us, and that's why me and Kiara brought you here. To the destroyed castle. This is where The Orb of Sacred Shadow is. Eric: ...How long was I gone? Kiara: Haha, funny. Just find the orb thing. We need to get to the Highest Perch so we can face Guyton! Eric: So Guyton is the one behind this... looks for the orb. Eric: Hey! Look! Kiara: You found it? Eric: No, but check it out, there's a bunch of writings... John: Let me see those. Log - The plan is being constructed at an alarmingly fast rate. I have some doubts about this one but I'm also sure it'll work. I'll gain the respect of those people! I know it! I hope Merevelous doesn't go and rebel to ruin it... Log - I guess, since this is going to be my last log, I should layout the final plan: As fake ruler of The Void, Merevelous will keep order here while I look for that Eric kid. Once I find him, I will return here and let Merevelous wait for Eric. Eric is the prefect one, full of teenage anger and reject. Merevelous will see himself in the kid, regret trying to kill him, and spill this very plan to whoever's working with him. He will say where the shadow orb is, but it'll just lead them into a trap. They may read these if they find them, but it won't help, for once they turn around and look back... John: Huh? [There, standing at the entrance path is the one, the only, Void Darklord, ruler of the Void and cunning planmaker Guyton Darksinner.] Part 2: Guyton Darksinner's Dark Sins Guyton: So...John...I didn't realize you left to be a traitor to the Merevelaries, or, should I say, the Darksinneraries. And Kiara, you're supposed to be dead like the rest of those feeble-minded moneygrabbing Battle Buddies, but you're alive! And Eric, what a heroic blessing that you've regained your consciousness. I thought you would never come back, and the plan would be ruined! Eric: What are you tring to pull, Guyton?! Guyton: You do not see the effects happening right now?? Ha, sir, you sure have some bad eyesight! points toward the Void Entrance, where thousands of Shadow Kids and enslaved cityfolk are flowing out into the Void. Eric: What...are they? Guyton: Why, those guys are Shadow Kids! They're like your normal 10-year-old, height, size and all that similarity intact, but they're surrounded in Void Smoke, a deadly mist that controls them. They, in turn, spread it to others, but what's cool about humans' reactions to the mist is that it controls their memories, and the Shadow Kids can then replace any memory with anything they can imagine. Most of the Kids are misted with Enslave Mist, which makes them enslave humans, but some have the Murder Mist, which turns humans into killing demons! John: Why are you telling us this? Guyton: It's to get more time! My talk is keeping you from stopping this. And you will stay here. And not say a word. All (except Guyton): WE WILL NOT SAY A WORD. WE WILL STAY HERE. dissolves into a... Kid! Part 3: Shadow Kid Nation Guyton-impersonating Shadow Kid walks away, with the team following suit. Meanwhile, countless others are being led by the Shadow Kids to the Highest Perch, where they will either become slaves or be killed, while the Shadow Kids that possessed them laugh at their death or labor. Impersona The Shadow Kid: Alright people, this is master's castle! You go in there to get your fate decided! Now! Eric, Kiara, and John: WE GO IN THERE TO GET OUR FATE DECIDED. walk into the Dark Castle, as another Shadow Kid runs up to Impersona. Depersona: Hey, did you get the new edition of Darkbuntu, Impersona? 60% faster! Impersona: Darn! I switched all my stuff over to Walls last week! I didn't they were continuing Darkbuntu! Unpersona: Hey guys, are you talking about Darkbuntu? De & Im: Yeah. Unpersona: It's the best, isn't it? No wireless problems like that old one! Depersona: "Lil' Imp" over here hasn't used it. Impersona: But Walls is so much better! It has- Unpersona: Tons of virus and malware risk, stupid glitches, blue screens, bad costumer service, annoying pop-ups, and more. Even most non-retail games now run on Darkbuntu. Impersona: Are you guys just trying ''to make me feel like an idiot? De & Un: Um, yeah! in the Dark Castle... Guyton (Real): Welcome, possessed people! Here I decide your fate: do you work? Or do you die? ''What will Guyton decide for our heroes? Will the Shadow Kids rule the Void with Guyton? We're nearing the end... Read Chapter 5 (coming soon)! Category:Chapters